The Monster of Dr. Dreizlerstein
In 1813, the infamous kid scientist Dr. Dreizlerstein and his same-age assistant, Lucitz, decide to create a monster for the Annual Crown Town Monster Race. Meanwhile, Cupcakes the Puggle tries to stop the also infamous kid scientist Dr. Byrnestein from resurrecting some deceased creations of previous inventors and use them as his own personal army. Plot The chapter begins at Castle Dreizler, where Albert is playing some terrifying music on the piano. Once he finishes, he checks the calendar and sees It's november 12th, the day the annual monster race takes place in. Knowing what to do about that, he goes downstairs to ask Asphodel some money to buy materials to make the monster, but she refuses. He then accepts to only use it to buy a snack at the street market, and she gives him the money, Dreizlerstein leaving shortly after that. At the street market, Lucitz comes out of the shadows and walks to her master, believing he's there to get parts for a new experiment. He reveals that he simply was buying a snack (an apple), but changes his mind when Lucitz mention she knows someone who can give the parts. The duo go to the underground market, where they meet a girl that looks like Penelope Gabler, who hands them the parts when Dreizlerstein gives her his apple. Back at the castle, Cupcakes the Puggle is sleeping on her bed, getting up and flipping her dog-tag before trying to leave. She's briefly stopped by Diamond, who wishes her good luck with her work. Once she leaves, Cupcakes goes down some vines and meets with Dreizlerstein and Lucitz, the latter holding the bag. They agree to keep it a secret and continue on their way. Once the duo arrive, they start making their monster and then use electricity to bring him to life. Once the table goes down, the body remains immobile and the duo get angry before it moves frantically and gets up, revealing himself to be alive. Albert and Lucitz get excited and the former sings a song about the fact he's alive. Once that's done, Albert gives him the name of "A.D.A.M.", which stands for "Adorably Disturbing and Amoral Monster". They then take him out for a walk across the town. Back with Cupcakes, she arrives at Byrnestein's lair and is confronted by dancing skeletons, with a song being played as she dances. She's then captured by a cage and the skeletons crumble to pieces. Raymond reveals himself, and is surprised that Cupcakes not wondering what just happened, then remarking that it must be because she lives with Albert. Raymond explains his plan: revive deceased inventions with his Reanimate-Athon to win the monster race. And he acitvates the machine, and the inventions are reanimated as he puts on a helmet to control them. Back with Dreizlerstein, Lucitz and A.D.A.M., they're surprised nothing bad has happened yet outside of A.D.A.M. throwing Diamond and girls that looks like Alpha Girls to a lake. They then meet up with Asphodel, who's holding a crate full of apples. She puts it down, asks if It's for the annual monster race, and A.D.A.M. responsed with his name. An argument ensues with the trio and Dreizlerstein points at A.D.A.M., only to see he's gone. Back with Byrnestein, his army of deceased inventions are holding the cage containing Cupcakes up while they walk to the stadium where the race will take place. They see A.D.A.M. go there, and they run towards him in fear, with Lucitz and Dreizlerstein following them behind before a boy that looks like Lucas Wayne appears, calling Team Scavenger before going inside. At the stadium, a pair of announcers that look like Balthazar and Helen announce the beginning of the race. Dreizlerstein frees Cupcakes and helps her fight Byrnestein as a girl that looks like Kiki Xiong appear and explains the rules, the race starting shortly afterwards. Once enough time passes, Lucas intervenes Raymond and Albert's battle and arrests them both for illegally making monsters. Lucitz and Cupcakes, who were not taken with them, join Asphodel and Diamond on a bench to see the race, which A.D.A.M. wins. In prison, Raymond laments that his monsters lost and that his cellmate is Albert. Albert assures him thathe'l be the dominant of the relationship, and the two start to fight, the chapter ending as two cops outside give out their commentary. Songs *It's Alive! *Dance, Skeleton, Dance Characters *Dr. Dreizlerstein *Diamond Dreizler *Asphodel Dreizler *Lucitz *Cupcakes the Puggle *Dr. Byrnestein *Alpha Girls *Penelope Gabler *Balthazar Byrne *Helen Blasia *Kiki Xiong *Lucas Wayne *Team Scavenger *A.D.A.M. *Deceased inventions Allusions *Frankenstein - The chapter's story is based on the 1818 novel made by Mary Shelley. *The Skeleton Dance - "Dance, Skeleton, Dance" has some similarities with this 1929 silly symphonies short. Continuity None. Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the first chapter taking place in a different time. *This will also be the first chapter not to feature any of the present characters, only different versions of them befitting the era. *'Error': Cupcakes the Puggle's 1813 counterpart is not possible since the first puggle was bred in the 1980s, a long time after the events of this chapter. *'Error:' the part where Albert says "Nothing like playing piano" is incomplete. Category:Chapters Category:Season 1 Chapters Category:T Category:M Category:Hayden Dreizler Category:Lucy Wayne Category:Cupcakes the Puggle Category:Rodney Byrne